


最终见证

by Dalasy_Van



Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 存文，猫男x人男，ABO 强制标记 轮奸 囚禁 攻方女装
Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573813
Kudos: 27





	最终见证

人类向猫魅坦言自己喜欢上了那个酒馆舞娘。那是一位美丽妖娆的猫魅族女性，而且是一名富有魅力的alpha。

那个可恨的贱人。猫魅在心里又恨又妒的诅咒那名舞娘，但他和人类的关系仅止于酒友，没有资格说三道四，只能阴沉着脸把酒杯砸在吧台上离开，酒保向他投去不满的眼神。人类还沉浸在单相思的哀愁中，一杯接一杯的灌酒。

人类醉醺醺的扶着墙从酒馆出来了，他跌跌撞撞的往巷子里跑，残存的理智告诉他不可以吐在酒馆门口。于是他在幽暗的巷子里大吐特吐，然后软软的瘫下来，靠着几个木桶睡着了。

阴影里闪出几个人影，这几个男人觊觎人类已久——他身上若有若无的omega香气着实引人，只是平日里碍于猫魅一直伴随左右，男人们也只敢晚上在被窝里一边撸管一边想象罢了。但是今天那个碍事的猫魅不在，人类又全无防备的倒在巷子里，没有比这更好的时机了。男人们把他扶起来，让他趴在木桶上。刚开始他们小心翼翼的触碰和抚摸omega诱人的身体，发现人类全无醒来的意思后就猖狂起来。他们扒下他的裤子，把手指塞进去，omega的后穴果然柔软又湿润，插进去几根都照单全收。有人握住人类的性器套弄，他在睡梦中闷哼一声，双腿夹起来蹭了蹭。毕竟他一直以来都靠购买炼金药度过发情期，身体本能的渴望一场真正的性爱。

男人们看见他的反应不怀好意的笑起来，他们扶住人类的腰轮流把自己的鸡巴插进去，后穴立刻顺从的容纳他们的阴茎，并且勤奋的分泌润滑的体液。人类梦见和一个看不清脸的alpha尽享鱼水之欢，潮红着脸无意识的呻吟，阴茎也硬起来顶到了木桶，射出的精液糊在了上面。男人们对他柔软的屁股又揉又掐，人类摇晃着腰肢，嘴里泄出几句诸如“再深一点”之类的梦话。很快他的屁眼就被精液塞满了，最后一个男人抽出自己的鸡巴，他就失去支撑摔倒在地上，疼痛使人类从春梦中醒来。他茫然的看着地面，过了一会才想起自己似乎去巷子里呕吐来着。他想要站起来，发现自己浑身无力，这一动弹使人类意识到更难以理解的事实，他光着身子，屁股里又热又黏。人类抬起头，看到一群男人低头看着他，因为光线他看不清他们的脸，但他确实看到了裸露在外的性器官。

“哟，醒了？刚才被爷几个操的爽不？”

人类本能的往后退了一点，他低头看见了自己显然刚刚射过精的阴茎，这时他也意识到屁股里的是什么了。

“……给我滚。”他想吐。

“爽完了就翻脸不认人？你刚才在梦里可是被干的嗷嗷叫，还叫我们插的深一点。你那屁眼子可是想男人想的要命，长那么一张白净的脸还不会去勾引几个人来操你吗，你也太委屈自己了，那么骚的肉穴可要好好爱护啊。”

人类想起自己刚才的梦，不由得脸色发青。他挣扎着站起身子想要给这群无耻的家伙来一拳，但是刚刚经历性爱的身体根本不可能和他们抗衡，结果就是他被压倒在地上，男人们宣称要开始新一轮的强奸。人类开始的时候奋力反抗，但是不仅没有效果，后穴反而在他激烈的动作下发出咕啾咕啾的声音，羞耻的要命。他想用语言捍卫自己的尊严，很快被肉棒堵住了嘴。男人油腻的肉棒让他恶心的要命，但是浓烈的alpha信息素把他熏的头昏脑涨，连乳尖都越来越饱满，透出可人的红色。男人们肆意抚摸他的皮肤，把脸凑到他脖子旁嗅着omega的香气。人类努力想别过头，嘴里发出不满的哼叫，口中鸡巴的主人问他是不是饿了，用力插进他的喉咙。他们还拉住他的手强迫他抚摸喉咙那一截被鸡巴顶到变形凸起的地方，人类难受的要命，手上传来的怪异触感让他害怕。他感觉到肚子里有很多人的精液还有自己的体液，到后面他已经分不清那些液体到底是自己的还是别人的，每一次鸡巴撞到生殖腔口就让他害怕的瑟缩，所幸他的生殖腔牢牢闭锁着，恪守自我保护的使命。

浓稠的精液容纳不下，不停的从人类肚子里流出来，男人骂骂咧咧的让他把屁眼夹紧一点，不然就让他趴在地上把漏出来的东西全吃进去。但是里面的空间有限，人类是在憋不住。有人骂他不经操才几下就松了，是不是背地里在鲁加族的妓院卖身。

“这臭小子生殖腔根本没打开，难怪精液兜不住。”有人发现了症结所在，于是手向他的后颈探去——那是他腺体的位置。人类这下彻底慌了，他拼命摇头，恐惧的瞪大了双眼。这幅受惊过度的模样挑起了alpha们的欲望，他们掐着那块在信息素围攻下变得红肿的腺体，人类尖声叫着，像案板上的鱼一样混乱的挣扎，腺体被掐让他有一种陌生的快感，但是他不想被标记，这意味着他要永远做这堆人渣中随便谁的狗。

“放心，我才不想对你负责呢。”似乎看出了人类的担忧，为首的男人表明了态度，“你知道吗，omega如果被不同alpha标记数次，会因为信息素紊乱变成无时不刻发情、谁都可以的肉便器，听说贫民窟就有不少这种omega，还有有钱人专门去黑市买这种omega养起来呢。”

“不要！你们住手……！”人类彻底陷入了恐惧与混乱之中，眼角甚至急出了眼泪。

“反正我们爽过就完事了，你之后会怎么样关我们什么事……说不定会有个有钱人愿意把你捡回去，到时候你还要感谢我们呢！”

男人们懒得废话，合力按住挣扎的人类。他们摁住他的脑袋，拨开亚麻青的碎发，那块红肿的腺体就这样毫无防备的暴露在空气中。不知道谁咬下了第一口，好疼啊，人类脑子里只有一个想法，腺体被狠狠咬住了，他发出凄厉的惨叫，头颅痛苦的扬起，但是很快又被按回去，脸狠狠擦在地面上。他感觉到对方的信息素注入自己的身体，他浑身的神经都在烧灼，身体似乎产生了排异反应，不住的抽搐着。他惨叫的觉得声带都不是自己的了，生殖腔似乎痛苦的蠕动着。第一个人结束了标记，紧接着是第二个人，不给人类丝毫喘息的机会。他痛苦的想要打滚，被按住了，四肢百骸像有无数只虫子在啃食，好想去死，人类脑子里浮现这么一个念头。当不知道是第几个人的时候，他突然感觉痛苦开始消散，紧随而来的是完全失控。他的生殖腔颤了颤，彻底打开了，而且一发不可收拾，淫水乱喷，信息素拼命的扩散，试图把方圆百里的alpha全部引诱过来。他无法控制自己的身体了，呻吟从痛苦变得娇媚，叫的能让一百个alpha勃起。男人们轮流奸淫他脆弱敏感的生殖腔，里面塞满了精液，“怀孕吧，不过老子是不会负责的，你可以卖淫来养活你的孩子，养出第二个小荡妇！”

人类已经听不清外界的声音，他彻底崩溃了，身体只是在渴求性交。最后男人们操累了，他双腿打开躺在地上，精液糊满了下体。汗水把头发黏在脸上，他急促的呼吸着，嘴角流着口水，失去意识。

“别管了，随便便宜那些个醉汉来干他吧，他已经不能用了。”

“说不定到时候能在哪个垃圾堆里看到他，我上次见过一个，手脚都被砍了，身上烙着印记，估计谁玩腻了丢出来的。”

“操，有钱人真他妈变态，走走走，射完神清气爽，咱们喝一杯去。”

“……等一等。”

闪出一个人影拦住男人们的去路。

“不长眼的东西，别挡老子路。爷心情好，不和你一般见识。”

“那边有个omega可以干，不过已经被我们操坏了。”有人指了指人类的方向，于是大家哄堂大笑。

猫魅不再忍耐，亮出了手中的大斧，“那么我现在是不是可以把你们的头都砍下来了？”

收拾完那群可憎的垃圾以后，猫魅擦了擦手上的血，蹲下身轻轻抚摸人男的脸。他露出有些疼惜的表情，但是脸部肌肉愈发僵硬。良久，他嘴角扯出一个可以称得上是狰狞的笑容，他伸手用力掐住人类的脖子，“活该啊……这就是你从我身边离开的下场……”

猫魅是在男人们开始轮流标记人类的时候回来的。目睹那一幕的瞬间他想冲上去把那群渣滓全杀了，但是不知出于什么心理，他硬生生忍住了，看着男人们把人类玩坏。他憎恶痛恨嫉妒，这些强烈的负面感情让他心底被扭曲的报复感填满了，猫魅前所未有的快意，看着人类这幅凄惨的模样，他竟然达到了高潮，在裤子里射了一发。

“这下苦头吃够了，”猫魅松开人类的脖子，上面留下了他的指印，“你总该知道谁才是最适合你的了吧？”

失去意识的人类自然无法回答猫魅，但是已经不重要了。他从包里拿出一件大衣给人类裹上，把他带回了家。

人类醒来的时候发现自己躺在柔软洁净的床铺上，有人在为他擦拭身体上肮脏的液体。他动弹不得，从他的视角只能看见一截衣服，那是一件淡紫色的舞裙，有点像他倾心的舞娘演出所着的服装。

不会吧……

人类又惊又喜，他害怕被喜欢的人看到自己那副模样，但又因为被对方所救心情雀跃。他强忍疼痛支起身子，“那个，谢谢你救了我……”

“跟我不需要客气。”

那个声音让人类心头瞬间浇了一盆冷水，但也放松了些，“是你啊……等等，你干嘛穿女人衣服！？”

“不是那个女的让你很失望？”猫魅双手抱在胸前看着他，老实说他这样的打扮也不赖，但是人类没有欣赏的心情，精疲力尽的倒在床上。“你真是有够惨的。”猫魅冷哼一声。

人类沉默着，显然疲于讨论这个话题，“谢谢你……以后我会还这份情的。”

“你想去哪？”猫魅瞪着想要起来的人类，“你现在可是跟憋了八百年一样不要命的发散信息素，随便哪个只要长了鸡巴的人都可以干你。”

人类涨红了脸，“那我要怎么办。”

“你可以留在这里。”猫魅终于无法克制自己的情绪，“我会好好照顾你，钱的问题也不需要担心……我在炼金行会有认识的朋友，可以想办法尽力调配药剂缓解你的症状。”猫魅忍不住凑近了人类，“只要你想，难受的时候我也可以帮你……”

或许猫魅眼底的欲望过于露骨，人类感到一阵反胃，他冷淡的推开了猫魅，“不用了，今天谢谢你帮我，以后说什么我都会还这份人情，但是我还是想自己想办法。”

猫魅脸上的笑容萎缩了，他扇了人类一巴掌，常年挥舞斧子的他力道很大，人类倒在床上，耳朵嗡嗡作响。

“看来你还是没有搞清楚，我还以为你吃过苦就会明白的。”猫魅骑在人类的身上，“你已经变成这幅样子了，除了依靠我，你没有任何选择。”

他深吸了一口空气中人类甜蜜的味道，撩开自己的裙子，露出勃起状态的阴茎。“我特意为你换了这身衣服，这样或许会让你适应一些？不过我是觉得这样看起来你比酒馆卖笑的还不如，挺有趣的。”

猫魅用手指撑开人类的后穴，里面的精液他还没来得及清理。肉穴还在流水，这幅淫荡的模样令猫魅恼火，于是直接捅了进去，人类爆发出了尖叫，猫魅的阴茎上有倒刺，他痛的几乎昏过去。但是猫魅并没有温柔对待的打算，他发狠的在里面抽插，用倒刺把那些脏东西全部刮出来。

好痛，人类哭喊求饶，请求猫魅停止，猫魅置若罔闻，并且威胁人类以后要是敢对别人发骚就还会被这么操。疼痛刺激身体分泌更多润滑的液体，猫魅嗤笑着，问人类是不是想用淫水把他的刺泡软。

人类可怜的摇头，猫魅凑到他的腺体边报复似的狠狠咬了一口，他也知道是无济于事，只是狠狠的咬出了血。猫魅特地展示自己身上的舞裙，像是同情一样允许人类自我脑补是在和美女做爱，他拉过人类的手抚摸自己的胸膛，“虽然这里不是乳房，不过我胸肌也挺大的，你可以凑合一下。”

人类好想哭，他也确实哭了。猫魅怜惜的吻了吻他脸上的泪水，阴茎往生殖腔里顶，刺戳在生殖腔柔软的肉壁上，人类当场失禁了，淫水把床单泡的精湿，甚至形成了积水。猫魅把人类的腿抬起来架在自己肩上，用力按了按他的肚子，一番挤压使人类的肉壁又戳到刺，他感觉内脏都快因为高潮被射出体外。猫魅激烈的折腾人类，舞裙的撩的人类有点痒，他模糊的看着猫魅，对方有时候还故意摆出妩媚的姿态，说一些撩拨的话语，让他真的有一种被随便哪个风俗场所的娼妓按着操的错觉。他只是夹得越来越紧，身体因为快感用力弓起来，他的脑袋和猫魅的脑袋挨在一起，亚麻青和黑色的发丝彼此纠缠。猫魅腾出一只手，托着人类的后脑勺吻他，人类融化在这个温柔又深情的吻里，用双手紧紧抱住猫魅的身体，开始回吻对方。

猫魅低下头舔着人类的胸部，吸吮他的乳头，人类抱着猫魅的头呻吟，他的生殖腔也放松了一点，温柔的吸着猫魅的阴茎，牢牢卡住龟头，想要挽留更多的精液。猫魅的尾巴缠上人类的身体，好像怕他会跑掉，“给我生个孩子吧……虽然我不喜欢小孩，但是我想让你怀孕。”人类茫然的盯着天花板，感觉到尾巴上的毛蹭着身体，痒痒的，“好。”他小声哼着。“真的吗？”猫魅向人类确认，人类再一次给了肯定的答复。“可是我还是怕你逃跑。”猫魅抚摸着人类的小腹，里面已经没有其他人的精液了，都是自己灌进去的。“我想把你绑起来，可以吗？”

人类没有回答，于是猫魅补充道，“我会用胶带把你固定在床上，绑住你的手脚，捂住你的眼睛和耳朵，塞住你的嘴。这样我就可以控制你的感官。”他见人类还是没有反应，于是又贴过去吻他的鼻子，“我出门前会记得把按摩棒在你身体里塞好，我会尽量让你舒服的。”

人类可能已经彻底失去思考能力，用腿蹭了蹭猫魅的腰。猫魅意识到自己光顾着说话冷落了人类的小穴，于是低声说了句抱歉，继续交合的动作，“我会一直这么好好保护你，直到你没有我的肉棒就活不下去，完全服从我的命令……怎么样，答应我吧。”

人类扭过头，看见一旁的桌子上放着各种性爱道具。看起来似乎挺不错的，人类神志不清的想着，轻声说都听你的。

“太好了，我爱你。”猫魅激动的吻了吻人类的额头，他的耳朵和尾巴欢快的摇晃。

“……我也爱你。”人类疲惫的闭上了眼睛，陷入睡梦之中。

end


End file.
